The Forbidden Potter
by Austin Tyler
Summary: When Lillie Tyler Potter, little sister of Harry Potter went to Hogwarts for her 5th year, she thought that nothing would go wrong. Unforchantely she didn't count on her long time crush being there to muck it up. On a indefinite hiatus.
1. Lillie Tyler Potter:The Great

**Ok People. VERY IMPORTANT: I had too re-edit thr first chapter so please read again. I noticed I had put her in Harry's 5th year. And since she is a year younger than Harry It would be set in The half Blood Prince, not Order of the Phonix. Sorry about the mix up, Ya'll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. Though I totally should.**

* * *

><p>I always prided myself in being in control, but lately I haven't been in control of anything. I was ready to get back to Hogwarts. I loved the Hallowell's and the month I spent with them every summer, but I missed my friends, my big brother and the Professors.<p>

I am Lillie Tyler Potter. I go by Tyler or Ty. I am Harry Potter's little sister. I was born on October 31, 1995 **( AN: I can't remember the exact year but I think this is close enough.) **The exact day my parents died. Lilly only left to get a few things so that she could stay with me that first night. She died before she could return to me. James had to stay with Harry.

I was raised by my Godfather, Remus Lupin, 11 months out of the year, but every August I went and stayed with my mother's best friend and my godmother Piper Hallowell. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter when I was 11, Hogwarts became my 3rd and final home from September 1st, to June 1st. I'm 15 and I am past ready to be my own person.

To almost everyone, I was a different type of person. To Harry I was the rebel child trying to get a ton of attention. To Daddy (Remus) I was his little Princess. I could do no wrong. I was every father's dream child. To Ma (Piper) I was a genius. She thought just because I learned the whole Book of Shadows in a week I could do anything. I think I could do anything though. But to everyone else I was only known as Harry Potter's little sister. I hated being known for only that, so I act like a rebel child just so that I have a name for myself.

There for are so many things that I am amazing at. Such as: I am quite the charmer. As in I can have any boy in the whole world. If Harry and Daddy knew just how many boyfriends I have had in only the 4 years I have been at Hogwarts, I would never be allowed to go back. I was also a really good student. I was already doing 7th year Potions, D.A., Transfiguration, and Charms. I am also the best Chaser/back-up Seeker/back-up Keeper. I was a great Chaser and Keeper thanks mainly to Oliver Wood. Being a Seeker was just in my blood.

I've had a crush on Oliver Wood since I was 10 and Daddy took me to Harry's first Quidditch game. My heart nearly stopped when Wood fell to the ground. I was worried about Harry too when his broom started being stupid. In my first year, Wood taught me how to play Chaser and a little Keeping like a pro, but since the Quidditch season was canceled that year, I didn't get to play until the next year. I was the second first year in a centaury to be on the house team. Harry was the first. I finally got to play in my second year. That was the only time in my whole life I wanted to kill Wood. He was working everyone on the team so hard. He never worked me too hard like everyone else, though. After we won the cup, Wood put me on his shoulders. Collin, the little bugger, took a picture of it and gave a copy of it to both of us. He left that year. I'd always wondered if he kept the picture. I highly doubt he did. I'd be willing to bet that he never saw me as anything besides a little sister figure. I couldn't blame him though, he was five years older than me.

I had changed quite a lot these past three years. Wood wouldn't even recognize me if he saw me. When he was here I had braces, glasses, short hair thanks to Harry catching it on fire a few years back, knobby knees, no chest, and i was a very short munchkin. Now I had beautifully straight teeth, contacts that made my already beautiful emerald-green eyes even brighter, long soft straight hair that fell to my hips (fiery red just like me mother), long tan legs, a good sized bust, and I grew a whopping 3 inches. I'm still short. The only thing that didn't change about me was my clumsiness. I still couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping.

King's Cross station was abuzz with excitement on the cool autumn day. There were people of all shapes and sizes waving off loved ones. I was franticly searching for my favorite big brother completely ignoring all the people who came to see me off. Daddy, Ma, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Leo, and Wyatt (though seeing as he couldn't even walk he didn't have a choice). I didn't see Harry until we went through the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4. Me and Ma and Daddy went threw first with Leo and Wyatt, followed lastly with Aunt Paige and Aunt Pheobe. I soon saw 4 ginger haired people with a familiar messy black haired boy. I didn't even have to call them over.

"OMG! Ty! I've missed you so much girly!" Ginny said nearly tackling me to the very dirty ground of the train station. Ginny Weasly was by far my best friend. She was the only girl out of 7 children 6 being older brothers. It really toughened her up though. I feel bad for what ever guy she ends up with. Hell I'm worried for myself since I'm the unofficial Weasly. She was a girly-tomboy much like me. She is also the only person who knows that I like Wood.

"Hey Lillie-bear," Fred and George said knowing I hated being called Lilly.

"Don't call me Lilly you Gits!" I said threw clenched teeth. Ma, Daddy, and Sirius were the only ones who were allowed to call me Lilly. Ma was the only one who did it routinely. Dumbledore called me that as well when he didn't call me Mrs. Potter. The twins just smirked at each other then walked over and hugged me. They then proceeded to go to the train.

All of a sudden a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind. I then kicked them where the sun don't shine, hoping that their grandkid's grandkids weren't going to be able to have children.

"Ow, bloody Hell Tyler! If I known you were going to kick me I would have never came over here," a voice I had waited all summer to hear said grimacing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry I didn't realize it was you, but you should know better than to sneak up on me like that. I really hope you can still have kids," I said hugging him while giving him my innocent grin. We then heard the train whistling, signaling us to hurry our butts up.

"Okay, Lillie send me an owl as soon as you get to school. Call me tomorrow. Be good, Study hard. I'll see you next August, Baby Girl!" Ma said using her husband's, Leo's, nickname for me. I hugged her threw our tears. I really hated telling her bye.

Next was Daddy's good-bye. "Knock em' dead, Princess. Show them what I show you. Remember that boys are stupid. You can try that kick out on them if you want to." I hugged him and pecked his headed to the train to find a good compartment. I turned back to them one last time and blew my parental figures a kiss and swallowed back my tears. It seemed to get harder every year to say good-bye to them. Soon I would be saying good-bye for good.

"Come on Sister Dearest, we have to find a good compartment, away from Malfoy," Harry said worrying that I still had a crush on Malfoy. I didn't. I wish I did though. It would be better than having a crush on Wood.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful unlike usual. I did learn that Harry had a crush on a friend of mine, Cho Chang. I didn't approve, but I didn't say anything. I strongly believed that Harry and Ginny would be together before our school career. When we got to the Great Hall Dumbledore had his usual speech and the first years were sorted. What threw me for a loop was when he introduced the new teachers.

"And let us welcome two new members of our staff. First we have Professor Horace Slughorn who will be our new potions master, while Professor Snape will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts." The great Hall broke out in whispers after this was said. I looked at Harry with worry clear in my eyes. He squeezed my hand to reassure me everything would be Okay. He knew that DADA was my favorite subject. Snape wasn't totally terrible to me since I looked so much like mom, but I still didn't want him teaching my favorite subject, the only reason I went to any of my other classes. "And then we have a former student you might recognize. Oliver Wood will be assisting Madam Hooch and he will also be overseeing all Quidditch practices. He will determine how often," Professor Dumbledore said looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. I knew that he would be overseeing Gryffindor the most. Ginny must have guessed it to, since she locked eyes with me and gave me a sympathetic look. For the Love of Aphrodite, KILL ME NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>So for right now there isn't much of Charmed but that will change in the future. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Run, Lillie, Run

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but here is chapter two and chapter 3 should be up either today or tomorrow. Thank you to all the people who are still with it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Charmed. Come On people I'm only 14.**

* * *

><p>This year was supposed to be the year I got over Wood. Now there is no way I'm going to be over him. All I could do now is to steer clear of him. Usaually Dumbledore always gave me the first day of lessons off to get reacquainted with the Hogwarts way of magic after my month with The Halliwells. Only today he called me to his office. I didn't do anything (that I knew of)<p>

"Hello Lilly, how are you this beautiful morning. I see you are taking advantage of the morning to... oh what is the word I'm looking for.. umm tan. Yes that's the word." I blushed looking down at my short shorts and a tight tank top with my halter top bikini under it. He most likely knew I would strip the shirt as soon as I got to my final destination. It wasn't the best choice of clothes with the headmaster standing right in front of you.

"Yes, sir. It's a beautiful morning. I'm good I was headed to the library first when I got your message," I said ignoring the fact he called me Lillie. It would do no good correcting him. I wasn't lying about going to the library either. I was going to get Hermione a book she asked me to get for her.

"Yes, well you are probably wondering why I called you here on your day off," I nodded letting him know I understood. "Well you see. The matter is embarrassing for me and no doubt will be equally embarrassing for you. You see I know about the crush you had on Professor Wood when he was at school. I just wanted to make sure this wouldn't be a problem for you, " He said. I blushed not sure what to say. So I just told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Oh, of course, Professor. I haven't thought about him since my second year. It was just a school girl crush. Nothing major," That was difference from me and Harry. He couldn't lie to Professor Dumbledore. I was actually quite good at it. Then again I was just a good liar period.

"Very well. You may go, Lillie, but remember: What a lie is, is only what the lie becomes," he said complexly throwing me for a loop at his strange words. He probaly knew I was ling through my teeth and that was his way of telling me he knew.

I walked out of his office and began the walk to the common room to pick up my ipod. I looked at my purple and gray zebra striped watch that Piper gave me when I started Hogwarts and it said I only had a half an hour before lunch. My weekly routine, of laying in the middle of the quidditch pitch listening to my blaring music would be cut short. It let me think while also working on my tan before it got too cold to do so. Killing two birds with one stone was the key to any good student.

As I was walked out of the portrait hole and picked a song, I ran smack into somebody. That somebody was the reason I went out to the Quidditch pitch every week anyway. The person used to go sit in the stands and picture the game. I just took his idea and tweaked it a little bit.

Wood quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking. I'm sorry, do I know you? You look oddly familiar."

"It's me Wood. How could you forget your keeping protégé?" I said trying to hide my sadness of him not recognizing me.

"Tyler? Tyler Potter? I didn't even recognize you. It's been, what two years?" He said pulling me into a huge hug. He would be the perfect big brother if it wasn't for the big crush I had on him. Damn crush!

"Actually it's been three years. But yup, it's me chaser extraordinaire and keeper as needed," I said smiling as I popped my p's like normal.

"I know. You were good at everything you do," He said with a soft smile. "Where are you off to so quickly? Hopefully nothing I would have to give you detention for."

"Oh, you know me, I'm the good one. I'm headed to the pitch. I go there every week just to lay in the middle of the field and think. It's something I picked up from an old friend," I said smirking.

"Oh, really well I never did lay in the field. I always sat in the stands. You messed you my tradition, Baby Doll. All you do is daydream. I on the other hand think about very complex stuff," he said smirking a smirk that would put my smirk to shame.

"I didn't realize that girls were so complex, Wood."

"Very funny, Potter. How about we go together? You can show me exactly what you do out there," he said rolling his eyes.

"I will as long as you promise me not to die of boredom," I really wanted us to become really good friends like we were before he left. Even though I liked him, I didn't make it obvious. We were close. I was closer to him than my own brother. Given me and Harry weren't that close. He kinda resented me because a got a happy family with my god-parents and he didn't. It didn't help that Sirus died last year and left him with no one while I still had quite a few people. I don't blame him. If the roles were reversed I don't know what I would do.

"I promise I won't die," it sounded like he was flirting but I couldn't tell for then began the long walk to the Quidditch Pitch. We walked side by side bumping into each other occasionally. I had to resist the urge to grab his hand.

As we neared the stadium, my clumsiness came out. I tripped over air or over an invisible rock (probably both). Luckily there was a strong guy to save me. Unluckily, it was him and his laugh and smile that caused me to loose my footing.

"Whoops Baby-Doll watch your step. Does my being next to you make you weak at the knees?" He caught me and then gave me a cocky look making me fall a little bit more. I needed to stop falling for Oliver Wood. Both mentally and physically.

"You have no idea," I said low enough for him not to hear. He looked back at me, grinned, and grabbed my hand. He then preceded to pull me halfway across the pitch and pull me onto the ground. I landed right on top of him. Our faces were almost touching. I quickly averted the situation.

"Ow, easy there professor. I am breakable no matter what Harry told you," I said getting off of him and sitting by him.

"Eww. Don't call me Professor. It makes me feel old. So now that we are out here on this beautiful day, where there are no clouds in the sky, what do you want to do?" He said with a smile.

"Well I usually just think but since we only have a little while until lunch and we are both here, we can play the truth game."

"What's that? How do you play it, I mean." He asked.

"We ask each other questions and we have to answer them honestly, but the catch is," he groaned and rolled his eyes. "The catch is you have to answer the question too."

"Ok lets do it. Who was your first kiss?" He asked as he fiddled with him fingers.

"Seamus."

"Wow"

"What? How is that so hard to believe. I have a thing for older guys. Who was yours?"

"Katie."

My mouth fell open.

"What?" He asked with a half shocked smile.

"Nothing I always thought you had a thing for blondes. Not brunettes," I said remembering some blonde he got really serious about last year. It made me consider dying my hair blonde. I could have swore I heard him say, "Not really. Redheads are my type." I acted like I didn't hear him and looked at the big, beautiful, looming castle standing in distance. While I was in La La land, he laid back and put his arms behind his head. I laid back with him and used his arm as a pillow.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" I asked not really caring what his answer was, just not wanting him to leave.

"Katie,"

"My first boyfriend was Seamus," I said frowning as I remembered the reason we weren't together. We were together in my third year and that was the year Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament. I was so worried about Harry that I pretty much ignored Seamus completely. He didn't like that so he broke up with me.

"Who is your best friend?" He asked looking down at my long forgotten ipod that was laying in the sand.

"Ginny and Hermione. It used to be you before you left though," I said remembering the first time I meet him and said to Hagrid "He is going to be my best friend." All Hagrid did was chuckle and ruffled my hair. I had never told anybody that, not even Ginny.

"You've always been my best friend," he said smiling. I let out a small laugh. I thought that he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Ok, my turn," I said. I wasn't to sure what to ask. There were a million things I could ask him. I finally decided what to ask him. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Ummm. Can I pass the question?" He asked sitting up and turning away from me. My heart sank at his reaction. I quickly tried to redeem myself and hide my guilt and hurt.

"Ummm sure. I guess. Sorry I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

"No it's fine you didn't. How about I just describe her with 5 hints and you get 5 guesses and I'll tell you if you get it right." I nodded. "K well first she is really sweet and kind. Second she is younger than me by quite a lot. Third she has really long legs, but is still short. Fourth she is an amazing Quidditch player just like her father and brother. And your last hint is..." He paused and turned his head away from me, which gave me time to think about what he was saying. He was kinda describing me. He couldn't be though. I'm just plain Lillie Tyler Potter. Harry Potter's little sister. There isn't anything special about me. He turned his head and moved a little bit closer to me.

"Your last hint is..." And then he kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss but boy was it my best. I was so in shock that my brain didn't fully register what was happening. He started to pull away when he noticed my resistance. I quickly snapped out of my revere and kissed him back like it was going out of style. He moved me onto his lap and put his arms around my waist. I locked my arms around his neck. We both had to pull away for air. As I realized what had happened, I realized how much trouble we both could get into. Then I decided to do one thing I knew I was good at, I ran and didn't stop til I got to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it. Chapter 3 will be up soon and this time I really mean soon. Guys I really hate asking for reviews but come on. I need a little inspiration. I feel like no one is reading this story. If I dont get some more reviews I'm not going to contunie this story. I will have a chater for Ya'll tomorrow though, no matter how many reviews I get.<strong>


	3. He Loves Me Not, Wait He Loves Me?

**Hey guys! sorry I know promised this yesterday but here it is i hope ya'll like this one. I aim to upload the next one later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Charmed or the people in either one. That is not nice it it is outlawed in many countries.**

* * *

><p>As I ran into the Great Hall completely out of breath, I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in their usual spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ginny immediately saw me and slapped Harry on the arm and pointed my way when he whined. He looked at me shocked at my clothes and how red-faced and out of breath I was. He came straight for me and opened his arms. I lived Harry's hugs. No matter who else gives me hugs my big brother gives the best.<p>

"What's wrong, Ty? Why are you so out of breath? And most importantly where are your robes?" Harry asked not giving me time to catch my breath.

"Blimey, Harry give her room to breathe." Ron said coming to my rescue for the first time ever. I just gave him a small smile in thanks. I think he has taken the role that Fred and George used to have. They were my two best friends and protected me from everything, even myself. Giving Ron a dirty look, Harry lead me over to the table and made me sit down. Harry could be a little overbaring at times, but just like the twins he meant well and for that I was greatful.

After I finally caught my breath, I started eating a little bit of food. I always ate so slow while everyone around me ate like it was their last meal. Well except for my friends. With Ginny and Hermione they usually ate very little, but for some strange odd reason Ron and Harry weren't scarfing down food klike normal. (I swear if I didn't know any better I would say that Harry wasn't even my brother by the way he eats.) No, they all were staring at me like I was a puppy about to do tricks.

Everyone was watching me instead of eating and it was really beginning to creep me out. I finally couldn't stand it anymore, "What!" They all look at each other and then look at me. Then everyone looks at Ginny.

"Nothing. Its just, Ty, You're like lobster red!" Ginny said with a super straight face, like my dog died or something. I started laughing and couldn't stop. That is until a certain ex-Keeper walked in and looked me straight in the eyes and then looked away even quicker. I couldn't help but think, even though he looked like he had been tortured, he was still adorable. And once again I think, Damn Crush!

"Guys I'm gonna head back to the common room. I lost my appetite," I said getting up and walking as fast as I could to the common room. Not looking back I turned to the Fat Lady and before I even uttered the password she let me in. She liked me more than Harry. I think its because I would listen to her sing and not complain like everyone else does.

Ginny came in not even 10 minutes later to check to see if I was okay. I didn't answer. She soon left. I just sat there staring into the fire wishing that Sirius would pop out of it and start telling me how annoying Ma and daddy were being since I wasn't writing everyday. Even though I wasn't his God-daughter, he treated the same as he treated Harry. Daddy was the same way to Harry as well. Even Ma made an effort to help me and my brother become a real family by inviting him to spend a week or two with me during my month there. It hurt me every time he said no. I felt like sometimes he hated me, other times he was the best big brother a girl could ask for. As I thought about me and Harry's screwed up relationship, I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my tan cheek. Pretty soon there was a whole parade falling down my face. I hated crying. I've only done it three times after I hit the age of 2 and all were for very good reasons.

I heard someone come in and assumed it was Ginny back with the whole Calvary. As I turned to tell them to sod off, I cursed the God who gave me all the bad luck.

Oliver Wood stood at the entrance clearly debating whether he should walk back out or try to comfort me. I prayed that Aphrodite would have some pity on my messed up heart but of course not. Wood walked his butt over to the couch I was sitting in front and leaning back on. He sat sown extremely close and for a moment I considered cursing him into oblivion. He got lucky when I realized that would ruin any chance I ever had of becoming an Auror or a international Quidditch player. Maybe he was worth it though. I sure would have quite the reputation though. I would probaly be the first girl to ever hex a teacher on the first day back. No, I decided he wasn't worth my carreer. He looked like he wanted to say something but with one look from me he shut up. I got up and walked out of the common room expecting him to not follow me, but once again the gods wanted to watch me suffer. Here he came.

"Tyler, wait. I just want to talk to you for a minute," Wood yelled to me. I ignored him and continued my steady pace to the library (finally I was doing what I promised Hermione). "Lillie will you just listen to me for one second? I just want to talk nothing more." That crossed the line. No one except 3 people in this whole world could call me Lillie and he wasn't one of them. I pulled out my wand so fast, it even surprised me.

"If you ever call me Lillie again I will not hesitate to hex you into the next century. Your just lucky I was feeling nice with that stunt you pulled earlier. I hate you Oliver Wood. I just wish you wouldn't have came back. I was supposed to get over you this year and you screwed up that plan," I had him pushed him up against a wall practically yelling in his face and should have been worried about him deducting points for Gryffindor, but I was just too enraged at the stupid man.

"What do you mean this was the year you were going to get over me. That would mean you like me, Potter. Admit it. Your in love with me." he smirked at me crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. I regretted letting him go. I was about to punch him just like Hermione did to Draco in her third year. It was a bloody good punch from how Harry and Ron described. That was the first time I realized that Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked him back.

"Keep dreaming, Wood. I could never love such an arrogant being such as yourself," I said as I continued walking down the corridor. I hoped my words hurt him. I hated being mean to certain people and unfortunatly he was one of those people.

"I Love you, Potter," His words almost made me turn around and run to him. I wan;t going to give hime the satafaction though. I wanted him to hurt. I wzanted him to hurt for putting me in this position. "Even though you infuriate me, and you always have, I love you. I've loved you since you were 13 and saw you hold yourself together when your brother was on mortal danger. I love the way you hide your emotions so you don't get hurt. How you distance yourself from people so that you don't hurt them or they don't hurt you. I love how you bite your bottom lip when your thinking bout someone or something you love. I love how you listen to so much muggle music you can sing almost every song ever written. I love how you can laugh at anything. I even love how you get so mad at people calling you Lillie, but really you take it as a compliment. I love everything about you," he said as he stood looking at me. I hadn't turned to look at him the whole time he said his speech. I had t hold back the tears that threatened to spill over my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Wood but I can't do this. I just can't. You weren't supposed to feel this way. You were supposed to come and make me feel like your little sister. Not kiss me and then tell me you love me. You don't love me. Believe me you don't want to love me. I'm sorry I can't return those feeling for you," I said through sobs. I walked away never looking back. I was done running, though. Lillie Tyler Potter wasn't going to run away from anything, ever again. Maybe if I would have looked back I would have seen the single tear that ran down the cheek of the man I loved, then maybe I would have ran to him and said everything I said was a lie and everything would have been okay. But I didn't, so it wasn't. I was heart broken, he was heart broken. And it was all my fault. I didn't even have a reason why I said what I said. I was just hurting. I wanted my real mom, my real dad, my Uncle Sirius. I wanted what my life should have been like. I wanted Voldemort dead. I wanted Wood.

* * *

><p><strong>There Ya go full of Angst huh. I never thought I would write Lillie crying. Shes my most strongest character i've ever written. I based her on my Bff Emmy.I love you girly!<strong>


	4. The Beginning Of A Whitchy Twinette

**okay all my lovely readers my best friend talked me into writing this so it is dedacated to her. I hope Ya'll enjoy it cause I am exshasted from writing this at midnight. Any way so this chapter is seticated to my bestest friend Emmy and cafeine who helped me stay up and write this lovely chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to come up with a witty one so I don't own HP or Charmed**

* * *

><p>I heard foot steps coming into the library, where I had been hiding for the past hour and a half. I liked hiding in the farthest corner where no one ever went. It was perfect since the books would never rat you out. Well most of the books anyway. I prayed to the gods that it wouldn't be Wood, but they haven't been kind to me in the past, so what makes me think they will have mercy on me now. Surprisingly they did. It was Ginny and Hermione. I had never been more relieved to see my two best girlfriends. If there was ever a best friend moment, this was it. I had to tell them. I opened my mouth to speak. Ginny put her hand and didn't allow me to even open my mouth before she drug me and Hermione to an empty that was blocked from view by a big bookshelf filled with books packed with charms. Between me and Hermione, we have probably read every book on that shelf. Heck we have probably read every book in library three times over.<p>

"We heard everything Ty. I'm so sorry , love. You deserve him. Why did you tell him all those horrid lies?" She asked like the answer wasn't obvious enough. I figured it was pretty easy to understand.

"Like you haven't figured it out." She raised her eyebrows as a look of understanding crossed Hermione's face. I smiled in spite of the terrible situation I had gotten myself into.

"I understand, Ginny. He-who-must-not-be-named is after Harry. Harry is her brother. You-know-who will use whoever he can. If her and Wood got involved and lets say You-know-who couldn't find Tyler but could find Wood, he could get Wood and then Ty would try to save him and if she failed and then you-know-who would have Tyler and Wood and then Harry would try to save both of them and then Harry in right in you-know-who's grasp." I sweat Hermione said that in one breath, but she explained it good enough for Ginny to understand and that was our main goal. Mission accomplished!

Ginny nodded unhappily. I could tell that she understood, but was still super mad about all the things that I said to get Wood off my tail. He was always persistent. I only hoped that I didn't ruin any change I had of still being his best friend. All of a sudden Ginny began smiling widely. I knew that this couldn't end well. I began shaking my head as she began nodding hers. I knew Ginny well enough to know that when she had a plan in mind nothing would stop her from doing it.

"Ginny, no. Whatever you are thinking about doing the answer is no. It's a bad idea. A very bad idea," I said with a stern voice. Like that would do any good. She was raised by Mrs. Weasly and if her stern voice didn't work on the ginger girl, my pitiful would have no effect her either. It didn't work with Fred and George either.

"You have no idea what my idea is. How could you possibly think it is a bad idea already?" She asked with wide eyes. I was surprised that she was surprised about me not even listening to her idea, I had been best friends with the Weasley twins since I was 11. They might have not been the best people to befriend if you were looking for good grades, but they were the perfect people to befriend if you were into having fun, which I really was. I had finished a lot of my Hogwarts work before I even got there since I leaving with Daddy and he had the order meetings at home quite a bit before I turned 11. So I had even the Hogwarts teachers teaching me things I wouldn't learn until at least my OWL year. Which I finished in second year I might point out and did better than Harry and even Hermione, but don't tell her that. She might kill me and feed me to her demonized cat thing. I swear that thing was a miniature tiger, that was out to get me and the twins for as long as Hermione had the silly thing. I'm completely sure how long she has had it. I would never admit it Hermione but I think the only reason Crookshank is with her is because Hermione is evil in her own special little muggle born way, not that I judged people by their blood status. It just seems to fit the bushy haired brunette.

"Please, I was best friends with your conniving brothers for four years. Don't you think I've picked up at least a couple of your Weasley tricks," I said smiling a very twin-like smile. She shuddered as she pictured me turning into her brothers and I laughed. I didn't think it would be such a bad thing to be more like them. They were doing very well for themselves. There shop was doing excellent and they promised me a job this summer. That was one of many perks of summer. A fun way to make money with my two best friends in their own shop where they make the hours and I could have any say off as long as it wasn't to often. (Their words, not mine.)

"Just hear me out, Potter. You really like Wood," I nodded. " and he is obviously crazy about you. So how about you two just secret date for a little while. At least until you finished with Hogwarts. If you two are still together then, which you will be."

"You are forgetting a very important fact though, Weasley," she tilted her head in questioning. "I doubt Wood would even go for an idea like that. You're forgetting how Wood was while he was at school. He was always flaunting his girls around. He wouldn't want to keep one a secret. And there is the age thing and the whole he is a teacher. Look we just can't, Okay?" I said trying to convince myself more than Hermione and Ginny.

"Look, Potter, I'm not letting you get out of this one. You deserve a little bit of happiness even if it is just for a little bit. So just go talk to him and see what he says, but don't forget rule number one. Don't ask him out. Let him wear the pants in the relationship at the beginning at least," Ginny said winking.

"I thought rule number one was: Deny everything and keep a straight face while doing so?" I asked clearly confused.

"I thought rule number one was: Alls fair in Love and War?" Hermione asked. It felt good to not be the only confused for a change. It happened so rarely with Hermione I wish I would have had a video camera to show it to Harry and Ron since they will never believe me for real. They wouldn't even believe me with Ginny as a witness.

"Those are rule number ones for other things. Not for relationships. Just leave me to the rule making you two. That is one thing I am better at than both of you put together," Ginny said letting us see her frustration with us. I glanced at Hermione and it looked like she was holding in giggles just like me. After locking eyes for a few seconds, we both couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing, very loudly I might add.

"Girls, I have been very lenient with you three since it is the first day back and you three never cause trouble anymore," Madam Prince was looking straight at me as the words left her mouth. ",but I am going to have to ask you to leave he library for the rest of the day. You may come back tomorrow after you have winded down a bit." and with that being said she left with us close behind. Ginny gave me a look that I could understand perfectly. "Find Wood now."

I was really looking for Wood over the next few days, he was no where in sight and since my loving brother hadn't scheduled any practices yet I wouldn't see him there either.

It wasn't till the Saturday after I had began classes that I saw him on my way to the Quidditch pitch for my weekly tradition. It reminded me of Wood which reminded me that we haven't talked in a week and it was all my fault. Well it was his too. If he hadn't on the stupid crush he had on me we wouldn't be in this situation. Again I say once again, Damn Crush!

I was completely in La La land listening to Pat Benatar sing about love being a battlefield. Of course I agreed with her. Love sucks! All of a sudden I was sitting on the ground looking at the ass-butt who knocked me over without so much of an apology.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" I heard Pansy Parkinson sneer my way.

"Oh sod, off, Parkinson. And just in case you don't know what that means. It means stay the hell away from me!" I said as I was getting up and brushing myself off. I expected to see Draco Malfoy on her arm being silent like always when me and Parkinson have our fights, but instead of my "charming" ex-boyfriend. I see my almost boyfriend with the very same sneer on his face as my arch enemy takes his hand and leads him away. I hope that Oliver Wood didn't saw the tears that were beginning to form in my emerald green eyes. I doubt he would though since Parkinson had began kissing him and he was kissing her right back.

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it my lovelies so I bid you good night and sweet dreams or at least a beautiful nightmare.<strong>


	5. The Show Must Go On

Well here is chapter five. I figured out a new way to update so I will be able to update a lot more often. I hope you guys don't mind :)  
>Disclaimer: My dear 14 year old mind did not think of the ideas if Charmed or HP...First. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Show Must Go On<span>

I didn't come out of my dorm for the next two days. Luckily it was the weekend. I had a house elf bring me my meals twice a day. I skipped breakfast like I always did. Ginny tried to stay with me, but her being there didn't help. She would mainly rant about Wood being a git. Like I needed to have any more reason to hate him. If I only really hated him. I couldn't hate him even if I tried. I at least wanted to be friends again.

Sunday at lunch I decided to come out and pretend that nothing was wrong. I couldn't let Wood and Parkinson get to me. I walked into the Great Hall with a knock-out outfit (courtesy of Phoebe, of course.) It was one of my favorite outfits. It was a back corset-style top with a puffy skirt with black leggings and black ankle boots. My eyes were a smoky black with very red lips that was the exact same color as my fiery red hair. Wood was sitting at the end of the teacher's table looking right at me. I was pleased to noticed that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I smirked very satisfied with myself and winked at him. I went and sat down between Harry and Ginny. Harry handed me the Prophet without looking up from his food like every morning. Ginny gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Finally decided to come out and join the world of the living, did we now, Potter?" Ginny asked giving me a one armed hug. I gladly returned it.

"What happened? Why were you in the dorms all weekend, Kitty Cat?" Harry asked concerned. I didn't want to tell him. I looked at Ginny for help, but she just shrugged.

"PMS," I said with a straight face. Harry and Ron started choking on their pumpkin juice, while Ginny and Hermione just laughed. I had just blurted out the first thing on my mind. The look of horror told me I picked the wrong thing to say. It didn't matter of course. I just thought that it would be funny to see their reaction.

"Please tell you're joking. I really don't need to know about your women problems," Harry said wiping his pumpkin juice covered face. I grinned and slyly got up and walked towards the giant doors. I looked back at Harry's shocked face. I laughed to myself and I turned around and ran into a muscular body. And guess who it was.  
>A. Wood<br>B. Malfoy  
>C. Seamus<br>D. Dean  
>If you guessed A, C, or D you are absolutely WRONG! I didn't know exactly what to say to him and just waited for his smartassy comeback.<p>

"Oi, Potter sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to talk to you though. Do you mind if we go to the library to talk?" he asked being very nice and offered me his hand to help me up. I got up like nothing out of the ordinary happened and our exchange was perfectly normal. I brushed my leggings like there was a contagious disease on them from the floor. I simply nodded and looked back towards the teachers table where Wood was sitting. I was pleased to see him clenching his jaw into his plate of waffles. I glanced at Harry and the others and found that they weren't even looking at me. Malfoy held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and took it without a second thought.

The walk wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I knew that he wouldn't speak until he was ready, so I didn't even try to start a conversation. I just got lost in my thoughts. Most revolved around what Malfoy wanted and what Wood thought about me leaving with him. After the whole Pansy Parkinson ordeal I didn't give a rat's ass what he thought. I just wanted him to hurt as much as I did.

We got to the library without running into anyone that would run and tell Harry I was with Malfoy. I stopped to grab a book for Hermione. He gave me a questioning look, but I offered no explanation. I led him over to my usual table that I always sat in. I sat in one chair and I expected him to sit across from me, but instead he took the chair right beside me and took my hand in his. I didn't pull away, but I also didn't make any move to return the gesture.

He took a breath and then began to speak. "Well, Ty I know you don't want to hear this, but I saw Wood and Parkinson the other day." I took my hand away from him and then turned completely away from to hide the stupid tears that were trying to fall out of my Emerald spheres. "Hey, love I'm sorry I'm bringing this up, but I had an idea. I know you love Wood and I know he loves you. Not that I blame him. Every guy that has ever met you has fallen in love with you some how. Me included. Anyway I want you to be happy so I thought of a way to get Wood back," I looked back at him quickly, not believing what he was saying. "I think we should fake date and make him jealous." I chuckled and then began to flat out laugh. I saw his face and realized that he misunderstood me.

"I'm not laughing at your idea, Draco. I'm laughing because me or Ginny didn't think of that. I think that's a fantastic idea," I said quickly so that he wouldn't change his mind about helping me. I felt bad about going with his idea, though.

Okay I think it's confession time. When I was thirteen, right before Seamus and I dated, I dated Malfoy. I didn't regret it either. We dated last year for a long time as well. I didn't regret that time either. I really did love Malfoy for the whole time we were dating, but everyone else wasn't so thrilled. That was why we broke up. Now I still really love him, but I loved Wood so much more. I didn't want to see him hurt though. I didn't want him to watch me date another guy. Especially a guy that I was in love with the whole time we were going out. I knew he still loved me and that was why he was doing this for me. I still want to be friends with him no matter how much it pisses everyone off.

"So I take it as a yes. I take it that we are officially a couple now. Well as official as a fake couple can get," he said smirking. I laughed. And then he began laughing and pretty soon we were laughing so hard I was practically in his lap. And then for the second time since term started I got kicked out of the library. I had only been to the library twice and both times I got kicked out. Daddy and Piper were going to never let me live this down. Of course I needed to call Ma first. I still hadn't talked to her. I would finally do it tonight. I would go to the Room of Requirement to do it. There was no way anyone would interrupt me there. First I needed to write daddy a letter and send it. Then I would for sure call Ma.

As we walked back to the Great Hall, we saw Wood. I quickly grabbed Draco's hand. I noticed that Pansy was no where to be seen. I wanted to ask Wood about it, but I didn't get the chance.

"Malfoy, Parkinson wants to see you in your common room," Wood said glaring at our intertwined hands. Draco looked at me and kissed my cheek. I nodded to him and he got the message and kissed my lips. I made the kiss go longer than I normally would, Wood deserved it though after his kiss with Parkinson.

When we finally broke apart, I turned to go back to my common room. Wood's voice stopped me though, "Can we talk for a second, Baby Doll?"  
>"Yes, Professor?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster.<p>

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I don't know why I did that with Parkinson. I was just upset at you for rejecting me. I hate Parkinson. I always have and always will," he said throwing me off at his words. I didn't know what to say, but Wood didn't give me the chance. "I figured out that you were with Malfoy this morning. I still thought about what you said, but I can't figure out why it would be a bad idea for us to date. So do you care to enlighten me?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious. You're supposed to be smart. You are a Professor after all," I said trying not to be a total bitch to him. It seemed to not work out that well. His look of puzzlement made me smile and chuckle.

"You do know that my last name is Potter. And I bet you know that Voldemort wants my dear brother. If we were to date, then it would be very easy to get to him. You know that I would do anything to save my brother, even though I am the little sister. But then Ginny gave me the idea right before I saw you with Parkinson that we could secret date for a while. In fact that is what I wanted to tell you before you started sucking faces with Parkinson."

"Then why are you with Malfoy if you love me?" he asked clearly confused.

"To make you jealous and to make you see what you were missing. And if you ask me you are missing out on a lot, but then again that is just my opinion," I said folding my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall that was behind me.

"Your right. I am missing out on a lot. So, Baby-Doll do you want to be my secret girlfriend?" He asked mimicking my actions. I smiled at him and then quickly said, "Nah, I'll pass on that offer. I have better things to do than to fall in love with a teacher." The snide smirk quickly dropped off his face, while mine only got bigger.

Then his smirk came back and he said, "Sure, Potter. Now what is your real answer?"

"Hell, Yes. Your so stupid. It was my idea in the first place. Why would I say no now?" He didn't answer and grabbed my hand and I could tell he was leading me to the pitch. I had to call Piper, though. It had been days and she was probably worried sick. She always worries about me, even though I was at the safest school in the whole bloody world. I try to tell her this every summer, but then Leo always points out what has happened in the past years. Most of which were my loving brother's fault.

"I can't go anywhere right now. I have to go call my mom. I told her I would call her a few days ago and I still haven't done it. I usually go to the owlery to do it but I was planning on going to the Room of Requirement," I said pulling my hand out of his. He turned to my and thought for a moment, before saying, "I'll just join you. But first, and don't take this the wrong way, but isn't you mum dead?" I gave him a small smile, which I bet looked more like a grimace. I hated explaining the whole Piper thing to everybody, but since I was going to be dating this boy he deserved to know the truth.  
>"Piper is my godmother. I just call her mom because she is the closest thing I have to an actual mom. That's the same reason I call my godfather daddy. They are my parents. I wouldn't want it any other way either," I said turning him to the way to the Room of Requirement. He nodded and said nothing more.<p>

Once we got to the seventh floor and came to the area, that I remembered to be where we held D.A. meetings. I stood in front of it and thought of a place to call mom and write a letter to daddy. The great big doors appeared and I smiled as I pushed them open.  
>This time it took the shape of a office type area with a few extra chairs. I sat behind the desk and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. I used a spell to turn the ink a deep violet purple. Wood sat down on the other side of the desk for a second. He then got up and came to my side of the table and picked me up and put me on his lap. I smiled at him then began writing.<p>

_Dear Daddy,_  
><em> I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you yet. I just knew that you wouldn't make a big fuss like Ma would. I haven't started my classes yet. I will tomorrow, starting with DADA with Snape. I wish you would come back and teach again daddy. I know that Snape is going to be horrid this whole year. I can already feel it. Professor Slughorn is the new potions master. He said he knew you, Uncle Sirius, mum, and dad. He said that I defiantly got my potion making skills from mom. Is this true? <em>

_And guess who else is at schools this year. My amazing quidditch teacher, Oliver Wood. And before you ask daddy, yes I still like him. Here is the good news though. He asked me to be his secret girlfriend. He isn't considered a teacher, but I know exactly what everyone would say. I really hope you will understand though, Daddy. I am counting on you to be on my side if Ma has kittens about it. I guess if you aren't on my side that is fine too. I know you always have a reason for going against me. And usually it is a good reason. _

_Anyway, Daddy. That's all the new news. Hopefully when I write you again there will be more to tell. I have to go call Ma know. I know that she's gonna be so mad that it took me three days to call her._  
><em> Love Your Daughter, <em>  
><em> L.T. Potter 3<em>  
><em> xoxoxo<em>  
>I shut the letter very satisfied and pulled out my phone. (An iPhone 4s with a purple zebra-print cover, both from Leo.) I had three missed calls already from mom and 10 text messages. I knew I was in deep crap now.<p>

She picked up on the second ring. "Lillie Tyler Potter! I expected a call from you Friday night. Or Saturday at the latest. I'm very disappointed in you young lady."

"I know Ma. But there has been a lot of stuff going on lately," I sat up straighter on Wood and threw doing that pulled the strand of hair he was playing with out of his hand.

"And what is just so important that you couldn't even send me a simple text?" Ma asked, her voice rising.

"Well Ma, you remember the quidditch Capitan from the first year i played? Well he is kinda at school and he kinda asked me to be his secret girlfriend." The other end of the line was silent. That made me worry.

"Ma? Is there anything you have to say?" I asked nervously.

"I don't approve one little bit."

Holy crap. I'm screwed. Well bye-bye, Oliver Wood.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end of this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I kinda need some feedback for how long ya'll want this story to be, so the sooner ya'll give me some feedback I'll know<strong>.


	6. Letters from Home

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time. Anyway, I joined the Twitter universe and if ya'll follow me I'll put some story updates and stuff. Just remember to follow KBearKitty31. :) Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I no owning of the Harry Potter or The Charmed. Lillie is all mine tho.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Letters from home<p>

"What do you mean, Ma? How could you not approve?" I asked looking at Wood. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he heard those words. I could tell he was as worried as I was.

"He's too old, Lillie. I don't approve. I don't want you to be with him. I don't care that he asked you to be his secret girlfriend or that you've liked him since you were 10. I say no and you know what happens when I say no. I'll call you back later, Lillie. I love you and I only want what is best for you. Remember that, " and without waiting for my reply or rebuttal she hung up the phone. I put my phone in my pocket in a daze I didn't want to be where I was right. I didn't know what to say. If I continued to date Oliver, then ma would be mad and do anything to get us to brake up. And if I broke up with him, it would make both of us mad and we might be forced to do something drastic. Neither of those things sound very good to me, and I was sure that Wood wouldn't be happy about them either.

"What are we gonna do Ty? I really want to be with you, but I don't want to upset your mum," Wood said taking my hand. I loved how sweet and kind he was about my mother's unnecessary worrying.

"Nothing. Ma is being unreasonable. When her and Leo come for the first Quidditch game, then she will see how unreasonable she is being. Then she will give us her blessing and that will be the end of it. I'm sure that daddy will talk to her and straighten this whole thing out." He looked very skeptical that it would work. I placed a kiss on his cheek to reassure him.

"Everything will be fine, trust me. And if you don't trust me, trust Professor Lupin. He was the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever had."

We stayed in the Room of Requirement until dinner and then my stomach began making dying whale noises, signaling my hunger. Wood laughed and picked me up and put me on his back. I was actually getting a piggyback ride without having to beg Harry like I usually do. There are some really big perks to have a boyfriend. Hopefully things would stay the same throughout our whole relationship.

Wood carried me until we hit the very long staircase and I jumped down for his back. I looked at his smirking face. I wondered why his face was smirking though. He grabbed by hand and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing, you crazy person? Are you planning to murder me in Professor Flitwick's classroom? If you are planning to kill me you should at least do it Professor Snape's office so then we can blame it on him and then I won't have to deal with him in DADA," I said as he pushed me into the wall. He stroked my face, while I looked into his eyes. I smiled. I knew exactly what was going to happen and I decided to tease him a little bit. I moved me face towards him and let him think that I was going to kiss him. Then I pulled away and sauntered out of the classroom and into the Great Hall. He was stuck at the teacher's table and I was sitting with my big brother. I looked back to him and saw him standing there looking at me with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Lille Tyler Potter. Well, he better get used to it because she is here to stay.

As I sat down by Harry at the Gryffindor table, Ginny gave me a look. I knew the look well. She knew what had happened that morning. I slightly nodded so that she was the only one who understood what I was meaning. She smiled and raised her eyebrows. She looked across Ron to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to me. I smiled and winked. Then I looked to the teacher's table and saw Wood looking at me over the Prophet. I winked with a smirk and he returned it before Madam Hooch drew him into a conversation. I looked down and giggled in my hamburger.

"What are you laughing at Potter? Are you plotting some things that you shouldn't be doing? If you are then I'm all in," Ginny said as she shared a look with my other best friend.

"Where were you all day, Ty? If I didn't know any better I would say you were out with some guy that you shouldn't have been with at all. You would never do anything like that, would you Tyler. If you did you would tell us wouldn't you? You wouldn't just leave us in the dark thinking of the worst, right?" Hermione said. I gave her a look that she knew all to well. It was clearly telling her to shut up and not say anything that I would have to kill her for. She knew better than to cross me. She seemed to get the point, but the youngest Weasley didn't get it.

"Of course, Lillie wouldn't dare do anything with a guy. She knows that her dear brother wouldn't even hesitate to commit murder for the sake of her well-being. Or her innocence either," Ginny said. I gave her a pleading look. I hoped that she would cool the comments so that Harry wouldn't be suspicious of Wood and me. She gave me an apologetic look and dropped the subject. It just wasn't soon enough before Harry and Ron caught on. They weren't the smartest guys around but they weren't the stupidest either.

"Is there something you need to tell me Lillie? I promise I won't be mad as long as you tell me know. I just want you to tell me these things. I want to be included in your life, Kitty Cat," Harry said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I was afraid that he would over react and blow everything way out of proportion.

"Okay Harry. I guess I should tell you. Oliver Wood asked me out today and I said yes. We are actually secret dating. I don't want you to freak out. I know what I am doing. Ma doesn't approve and I haven't heard back from dad yet. He should get back to me by in the morning though. Dragon is a pretty fast owl when she knows that what she is carrying is important. Please give me your blessing. You know that I will feel weird if you don't give us your blessing and we date anyway. I don't want the gap that is between us to get any bigger. I would hope that you wouldn't want that to happen either," I said taking a big breath after my speech. I crossed my fingers under the table. I looked into Harry's emerald eyes that were the exact color if mine own. I saw them sparkle the same way mine did when I was thinking really hard about something or someone.

"Of course I give you my blessing. You are my baby sister and I respect your decisions whether I agree with them or not. Just remember what you are getting into. Even though he isn't a teacher, people will argue the fact. You both could get in huge trouble if you are caught. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Wood," Harry said as he took mu hand and smiled a half smile at me. I returned the smile and gave him a huge side hug. He then returned it and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He always made me feel like a little kid when he did that... I loved it. It made me feel like he actually liked being my big brother and he saw me as more than an obligation to mom and dad.

"By the way this gap you speak of, I think that after Saturday it will be all gone," I raised my eyebrows in confusion. He countined. " That is when I scheduled the first Quidditch practice. Its Saturday morning at nine. You know how close we get during those times. And to make you doublely happy, you lover boy will be there. I talked to him last night."

I remembered something after a minute of eating. "Oh and the next person who calls me Lillie will not be able to eat for a whole month. I said to my friends. They just laughed, rolled their eyes, and went back to eating their food.

I smiley slyly and went back to stuffing my face with the meaty goodness of the burger and aneacking looks up at my wonderful boyfriend. I laughed and joked with my friends just like old times, before everything changed and got messed up in my life. I looked up and saw my beautiful owl fly through the tall windows and drop a letter in my plate before continuing to the owlery. I saw my name written in daddy's elegant handwriting with green ink.

_My dearest Princess,_

_I'm happy for you and Wood. I talked to Piper bit she won't budge. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Its your life, baby. I want you to life it like you want to. I know you have liked him for a very long time, but maybe he isn't what you thought he was. Im not saying that for sure but just be ready on case it does. It has been three years and you were young and he was different. I can't help but worry about you two. I know that even me trying to talk to Piper won't help so I'm not even going to try. You just have to show her that you are old enough to make your own decisions. I understand that you are a teenager and you need to make your own mistakes to learn from them, but your mother and I will always try to protect you from things that will hurt you...physically and mentally. _

_Your mother was fantastic at potions to answer your question. Your father and I weren't to terrible, either. I was better than him though. He just never applied himself. Neither did your Uncle Sirius. Your mother was an amazing witch though. She always mesmerized us. She was defdentaly one of a kind. Much like her daughter that I have the privilege of calling my goddaughter. We were quite the group your mother, father, Uncle Sirius and I, even Peter Pettigrew had a special place in our group. _

_Good luck tomorrow at your classes. DADA shouldn't be that bad and if it is just tell Dumbledore that you don't want to do an extra year if you don't have to. Tell him that you want to focus on your other studies. I know that DADA is your favorite class, but I don't see how you are going to deal with Snape as your teacher. I have no new news to report either. Your dog is really missing you. I am about ready to sell it and get you a fish. I'm not though, because for some strange reason you love that thing._

_I got you a new chair for your room by the way. Its purple . It is a "Men in Black" chair as you call it. Your mother helped me pick it out and buy it and everything. If you don't like it its her fault. _

_Anyeay Primcess, I must go. I have things to do, people to see. Good luck, do good. I'll see you at Christmas. I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad_

I laughed all while I was reading daddy's letter. I was glad he told me some things about my mom and dad, even though it was just about their potion making skills. I handed the letter to Harry. He seemed to read it a lot faster than I did. He passed it around to all our friends. They laughed at all the same things.

"From what everyone says, you two are like your parents. Tyler is just like your mother and Harry is just like your father. I think it is quite ironic," Hermione said as she gave the letter back to me. Harry and I exchanged a look. And with that look I knew in my heart of hearts that everything would be okay, especially Harry and mine's relationship. Hermione was right, we were like our parents. We made a silent vow that we would make them proud, even if it was the hardest thing we will ever do.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go guys. Dont forget to follow me on Twitter KBearKitty31. <strong>


	7. Late Night Lunch

**Hey guys. Im so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I really have no excuse other than high school has kept me busier than I thought. Anyway I thought that maybe i should change this story to just Harry Potter. I would really like some feedback on if I should or not. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't even own Harry Potter and Charmed in my dreams. I dont have an imagination that good.**

Chapter 7: A Late Night Lunch

After dinner I practically skipped up to the common room. Everyone else had already got up to the common room so I was alone and I was able to go at my own fast pace. I was ready to go get a good night of sleep and start my lesson for tomorrow. I was excited for Charms and Transfiguration. And of course tomorrow night I would go out for a spin on my wonderful Firebolt. Dad got it for me right around the time Uncle Sirius got one for Harry. The only difference is I put a charm on mine so it was purple and then it had my name carved in beautiful letters. I loved my broom with a passion that could put Romeo and Juliet to shame.  
>As I got up to the fifth floor I felt someone's arms go around my waist. I turned and expected to see my darling brother trying to give me a heart attack. Instead it was Draco. I forgot to tell him that I talked to Wood. I was not looking forward to this conversation.<p>

"Hey beautiful. How are you? I'm sorry that I never came back after I talked to Parkston. She needed help with her Potions Essay. I tried to tell her I was busy, but she wouldn't let me leave," Draco said as he steered me towards an empty classroom. I didn't exactly want to but I knew I had to tell him.

"Draco I talked to Oliver today," I said taking a deep breath. His face didn't change so I continued. "We are kinda secret dating now. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody. No one would understand. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Your secret is safe with me as long as you're sure about him. I just don't want you to get hurt for nothing. If you ever need me just tell me and I'll be there, no matter the distance or reason. Just holler and I'll be by your side in a heartbeat," he said as he looked at me with sad eyes. I knew I hurt him, but it had to be done. I couldn't keep making him think that we could be together.

He gave me a last hug and with a last longing look he turned and walked back down towards the dungeons. I felt my heart sink as I thought about how he was feeling. I felt terrible that I made him feel that way for another stupid guy. I knew that he knew that our families were against even us just being friends and nothing more. His father would probably kill me if he knew that we just faked dated to get back at another guy. Maybe that's why I didn't love Draco that way anymore. Maybe he father was the real reason that we broke up. Anyway, we weren't together and we weren't ever getting back together. That was just something that he would have to face.

As I finally got into the common room, I saw my wonderful friends sitting on the couch laughing about something stupid Ron had said. I just stood there and leaned on the wall just watching my family like a proud mother would. That's a funny thought since I was the youngest of our little group. I though back to the days that mom would do that to me while I was sitting in my room at her house just playing with my Barbie dolls and talking to my imaginary friends like they were real people and had the most interesting lives in the whole world. No one noticed I was standing there for a while until Harry asked, "Where is my darling sister. She said she was going to come up I a few minutes ago, but that was over half an hour ago. I'm kind of getting worried." I smiled and decided to not make my brother worry more than he usually does.

"I'm sorry. I met someone on the fifth floor who desperately needed to talk to me. I'm sorry I made you all worry. That was never my intention," I said as I came around and sat on Harry's lap before he could complain about it. He just smiled and continued to laugh at Ron's antics. A few minutes later I found myself falling asleep against Harry's shoulder.

"I think that we should all get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. A long day of Snape and his stupid teaching of Defense against the Dark Arts. I know I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure you guys are too. We can pick up all this funness tomorrow night. After we all get some sleep in our bodies. Good night I love you all," I said as I walked up to the dormitory room that Ginny and I shared. We were one of the lucky ones who got roomed with their best friends and it was just the two of us, which made it even better. We split it down the middle and her side had tons of posters of the Harpies and mine had thousands of posters of muggle bands, movies, and actors. We also didn't have the boring Hogwarts bed sheets. Our bed sheets changed one a week or so. It depended on our mood on what they were. Most of the time mine were musical notes and Ginny's were just pretty flowers or shapes. I had a small vanity that sat right next to my bed that held my makeup, straightener, curling iron, and color contacts. They also changed a lot. I just liked the ones that made my emerald eyes look even more emerald.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it without even bothering to change into my pajamas. I knew I needed to change so I dragged myself off the comfortable bed and pulled my shirt over my head and pulled on a tank top without even bothering to take off my bra. I pulled off my jeans and put on a pair of old Nike shorts, then I fell into bed and tried to fall asleep. It didn't seem to happen thought and I was still laying awake when Ginny came into the dorm. I wanted to stop and talk to her, but she was bound to be tired and tomorrow, we had a very busy schedule. Our day started off with double DADA with Slytherin and then we had potions with Hufflepuff. Then a free period, then lunch and then our last two classes were double Transfiguration and Charms. We were extremely lucky that we had every single class together. We even had the same free period, which pretty much only ever happened with the Weasley twins. I kind of missed the twins.

All night I tried and tried to sleep, but my thoughts were floating around a certain ex-Gryffindor keeper. I kept worrying about if we got caught what would happen. What would happen if Ma found out I didn't break up with him? Does Daddy really approve or is he just saying that so I feel better? Where can our relationship possibly go with the age difference? Finally I pulled myself up out of bed and made way to the kitchen. Normally I would sneak into the boys' dorm and wake up the twins but that was not possible unless I wanted to make a whole trip to Diagon Ally. Instead I walked out of the portrait hole and slowly and carefully walked down to the kitchens and tickled the pear. It immediately opened and house elves began to trip over themselves to serve me whatever I wanted. I sat in the floor and began eating my cheesecake and drinking my butter beer. A wonderful and delicious late night snack. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there before I felt a light tap on my back.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't sit all by herself even if only for a few minutes," a voice that I would know from anywhere said to me from behind. As I turned with a smile, I saw Oliver standing behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. I had too many thoughts running around in my head," I said as he sat down beside me and I curled up to his side. He put his left arm around me and kissed the top of my head like I was three years old.

"Would you care to share with the class what thoughts were plaguing you?" he asked.

"Just stuff about you and me, things that I don't know how to answer."

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe we can come to a conclusion together. I am pretty smart, I'll have you know," I laughed and thought about how I was going to put this where it didn't sound needy or clingy. I finally just came out and said it. If he thought I was needy or clingy, fine. I didn't need him anyway.

"What kind of future are we gonna have? My mom doesn't want us together. I don't know if my dad is actually happy for us or if he is just saying that to make me feel better. You aren't going to wait around to start a family and stuff for very much longer. You're an adult and I'm still a teenager. I'll still be a teenager in three years and in three years you'll still be an old adult. Then there is the whole student-teacher thing. If we were where I used to go to school we would both be national news. There was a big thing about it in the news and stuff about teacher student relationships and none of them were good," I could tell that I was beginning to babble, but that was what I did when I got nervous. Normally only the twins and Ginny and sometimes Harry would see me really nervous. I could usually hide it extremely well and I was getting tons better.

"You do understand that some of these answers will come in time. I can tell you right now though. I don't want to build a family in this mess of a world right now. I know that your parents were able to do it and bring you and Harry into this world and I am very glad that they did, but with You-Know-Who out there being all evil and stuff, I couldn't do it. Honestly honey, I think that if we can make it until you leave we can make it forever," He said as he turned me around where I was facing him. I was a little surprised that he turned me so fast. I smiled as I saw the serious look on his face. I hugged him and snuggled to his chest.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked into his chest. I felt him nodded quickly. "I think I'm in love with you." I was glad that my face was hidden. I could feel the bright red blush on my face.

"I don't think I'm in Love with you Tyler," I pulled away from him and looked up, not believing what I was hearing. "I know I'm in love with you and I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it." And he did. And it was amazing. I felt his tongue barley brush my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed it and took a quick breath.  
>It seemed like our mouths were working in perfect sync for what seemed like hours. I finally pulled away. My lungs were extremely grateful for the burst of oxygen they received.<p>

"I hate to end the night, but I am really tired and I have a long day of classes tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow. I have a free period right before lunch and I guess we can meet on the pitch with our brooms and then I'll school you in flying," I said as I stood up and stretched my legs. I pulled him up with me and kept our hands intertwined.

"Walk me to my common room?" I asked.

"Of course." We began the walk to the common room slowly. We didn't say a word, but then again, we didn't need to; everything that we needed to say had already been said. I was happy with that and so was Oliver at t least by the way he was acting.

When we finally managed to get to the common room, he gave me a quick kiss and muttered a quick good-bye. I smiled and chuckled to myself. The chuckling didn't last very long because I heard a very deep and scary voice say from behind me say: "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? A Gryffindor out of bed, after hours? And a Potter no doubt. I wonder how Professor Dumbledore will feel about this?" I could only turn on my heel and cower in fear.

**So that's the chapter. Dont you just love cliffhangers! ;) I hope yall like it. Im not even going to ask for reviews seeing as I don't deserve them for the long wait. Also check out my poll and answer it please. :)**


End file.
